My Time Traveler Hime
by ChillxZee
Summary: Shizuru met Natsuki when she was six. Natsuki first met Shizuru when she was fifteen. This is their struggle to keep their lives as normal as it could be when one of them unwillingly disappear where the other one could not follow.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mai-HiME. Got the idea from Audrey Niffenegger's _The_ _Time Traveler's Wife_. Awesome story :)

* * *

.

**My Time Traveler Hime**

Prologue

_by Chill_

_._

_._

_._

_Now I wait for her. Each moment that I wait feels like an eternity._

_._

_I hate to be where she is not, when she is not.  
And yet, I am always going, and she could not follow._

_._

_._

_._

**-S-**

I met her when I was six. The moment I laid my eyes on her, I knew that she was the one. I think that is weird to feel that way about another woman but I was a child then and I paid no heed to it.

It's hard being left behind. It pains me every time she would come and go so I keep myself busy working until I'm tired. Sometimes I go out to have lunch with my friends or walk our dog, Duran. Time goes faster that way.

Sometimes I feel relieved that she would never see me in that miserable state. There are times that I felt mad at her and I could not just help it. I knew that it was irrational of me; after all it was not her fault. She vanishes unwillingly. I could never go wherever and whenever she goes. It's hard knowing that any moment, she could disappear and I don't have any idea as to her whereabouts. I always worry about her even though I knew that she could very well take care of herself. At the same time, I feel relieved every time she went back safe and unharmed. And every time she returns, I fell in love with her all over again. I just can't help it. Just like the first time, every time is so..magical.

Now I wait for her. Each moment that I wait feels like an eternity.

.

.

.

**-N-**

I was twenty-three when I first saw her. Well, technically not. I first saw her when I was fifteen. The first time _she_ saw me, she looks so fragile yet stunningly beautiful. The funny thing is she was very scared yet she gives of the vibe that she's not the one to back down at anything. She's just so cute.

I think I have fallen for her all over again. Is that even possible? I really don't know. It pains me every time I go. It pains me when I left her all by herself. It's not like I wished to vanish all of a sudden, without warning, 'cause if I were to choose, I want to be by her side every minute, every day, every waking hour, every night as she goes to sleep to make her feel loved, not abandoned…but sometimes I'm thankful for what I am because I was able to met her. And whenever and wherever I go, I wish that I'll get to see her be it in the past or in the future.

Yep. I, Kuga Natsuki, am a time traveler.

Not that I wished for it. But hey, it leads me to Shizuru, right? But I wish that I could just stay. Sometimes, I'm afraid that I will not be able to go back in her loving arms again. It hurts damn much.

I hate to be where she is not, when she is not. And yet, I am always going, and she could not follow.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mai-HiME. Got the idea from Audrey Niffenegger's _The_ _Time Traveler's Wife_. Awesome story :)

* * *

.

**My Time Traveler Hime**

Chapter One

_by Chill_

.

.

.

_Monday, July 24, 1989 _(Shizuru is 16, Natsuki is 15)

.

.

.

**-S-**

The Student Council Room is quiet save from some chattering students passing by outside the room. I am enjoying my tea and reviewing the paper works Yukino left for me to sign when I hear Haruka's howling voice saying something about "delinquent" "skipping classes" and "punished". She's coming. I mentally groaned. A Fujino never groans. Never.

"FUJINO!" yelled Haruka as she slam the door open and march in front of my table.

And there goes my peaceful day.

I didn't notice a girl following her until I heard grumbling noises; "stupid" "lion" "shouldn't have gone to school" she says. I chuckled, mentally agreeing that Haruka indeed is like a lion. _A feral one that is_. I smirked at my own thoughts.

My breath was caught in my lungs when I opened my eyes. Not so far away, there stood a girl with long midnight blue hair cascading down to her waist. Her pale white skin seems to glow as the sun highlight her delicate features. What really took my breath away are those emerald eyes that are so vibrant and full of life and I can't help but stare at them. _Natsuki!_

Natsuki is glaring at Haruka and she seems to be boring hole on her head and she is pouting. That took away the murderous vibe that she is giving away. _Ara, so cute_. I giggled silently behind my cup of tea and the glaring stops when she heard me. Haruka, on the other hand, remained oblivious and was continuously ranting about "maintaining the school's peace and 'border'".

"FUJINO! Are you listening? I said that this delinquent needs to be punished! Disrupting the school's peace and border is unforgivable!" she says.

"You mean order?" Natsuki smirked.

"I said that, idiot! Are you not even listening!"

"Maybe not," Natsuki said with sarcasm.

"Gah! You and Fujino are so alike!" Haruka yells and she points at me and Natsuki for emphasis.

"I'm leaving now. Fujino! Take care of this delinquent and _punish_ her!" and Haruka stormed out of the room.

I gave her a nod as a sign of confirmation. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Natsuki flinch. I giggled again and she cross her arms in front of chest and looks away. A frown was visible on her face and what made her cuter is the slight blush adorning her cheeks. _I could never get tired of this_. 'This' meaning staring at her.

"Ara, Natsuki should not frown or else it will stick on her beautiful face. Now, we wouldn't want that, would we?" I teased. God, how I'd miss her. It's been three years since I last saw her.

"I'm not-wait! How did you know my name?"

"Ara, Natsuki already forget me? How cruel. Am I not beautiful enough for Natsuki? Natsuki must think that I'm ugly." I faked a sob and hide behind my hand. _Gotcha, my Natsuki._

"No! No! Please stop crying! You're not ugly! You are the most beautiful girl that I have seen, I swear!" she said in panic to stop me from 'crying'.

"Ara, thank you Na-tsu-ki." The 'crying' stopped and I beamed a smile at her.

"Y-you-you tricked me!" Her eyebrow twitched.

"Kannin na, Natsuki. You're just too cute." I giggled and she sighed. Natsuki walks to my table and sat on the corner of it.

"Anyway, have we met before? I don't…"

I stood up from my chair and went over her. I tried taking her hands in mine but when she tensed up, I let go of them_. Maybe_ _in another time_, I sadly thought.

"I'm Fujino Shizuru. I knew you when I was a little girl." I tried to explain. I was at a lost because here I am, Fujino Shizuru, in love with a girl who is sitting not so far away from me with no memories of me at all. Everything is in the future for her. I want to laugh at the weirdness of the whole thing. I'm flooded with years of knowledge of Natsuki while she's looking at me fearfully.

Searching her memory and realizing that some future self of her has met me, she stood up and brushed imaginary dirt from her skirt. "I'm sorry but I need to go now. I…"

"W-wait! Meet me later for tea or something?" I asked her before she was completely out of the room, her hand on the door knob. Surely she has to say yes, this Natsuki who loved me in the past and future must love me now in some bat-squeak echo of other time. To my immense relief she does say yes and she left.

After some moment, I realized she did not say when and where. Or rather, I did not! Horror floods through me. I was uneasy the entire morning, thinking that Natsuki might disappear here and now. _Silly. She studies here, does she not? You could easily look for her._

At lunch, I went to the Student Council Room. I want time to myself to think of things…and Natsuki. I did my usual routine: prepare tea, sit on my chair, eat my lunch, and drink tea while reviewing another stock of paper that Haruka or Yukino must have left for me. Here is where I always spent my vacant period, away from my 'fans'. The school bell rang signaling the end of our one hour break and I decided to take my leave. I fixed my things and picked up my laptop that I left earlier. I saw a piece of paper under it and curiosity gets the best of me. I unfolded the paper, rereading it over and over again.

_Four o'clock. Front gate. - N._

_Natsuki__!_ There's no mistake in it. The handwriting gave it away. Hope replaced the fear and anxiety I felt earlier that day. A smile broke into my face. I am happy and giddy. She is real. She is here. And my day went better all because of a piece of paper.

.

**-N-**

"Ooof!" I just came back in the present and landed hard on the floor of my apartment. _Really hard_ that it leaves my back hurting. I think it's been a week since the last time I've been in here and my apartment looks clean. Mai must have cleaned the mess I called my living space while I was gone.

I looked for the calendar. It says _July 24_. Great. I missed a week worth of learning. I time traveled last Monday, July 17. One moment I was doing my homework diligently and the next thing I know was I was back in 1980, when I was six. That year my mother died in a terrible car accident and I have to watch it over and over again, in every imaginable angle. It hurts but I eventually got used to it. _Maybe after the 23__rd__ time, _I somberly thought.

I checked the time on my walk clock, _7:15_. "Shit! I'm late again!"

I scrambled to my feet and rushed to the bathroom to take a quick bath then I rummaged my closet for some comfortable clothes. Like every school day, I settled for a white hoodie, which I have tons of, the school's orange vest and gray skirt, long green socks, and my favorite pair of converse. I made a quick breakfast consisting of a mayo sandwich, an orange juice, an apple and another mayo sandwich, which my motherly friend that goes by the name 'Ma'i called 'mayo topped with bread'. I snorted at the thought.

_Okay, 7:40_. I picked up my leather suit, helmet, and keys. I don't have time to change into it anymore so I just placed it on the compartment of my Ducati. I'm really thankful that I don't time traveler while riding my bike or else…I wouldn't want to know what would've happen. Maybe it's because it helps me release the tension I feel in my body and relax?

School bell rang at 7:00 and it's 7:45. I tried to sneak in as quietly as possible but today was definitely not my lucky day. I was caught by the one and only _loudmouth_, Suzushiro Haruka. Prfft!

"You, delinquent, have always nothing good to do! Always skipping classes and disrupting school's peacefulness. You'll be punished!" Ouch. I think my ears rang. Always the loudmouth and she's clearly living up her reputation…and it is early Monday morning too! Now, who is disturbing the school's tranquility? And hey! It's not like I wished to skip school. If I had the option I would rather stay here and learn. It's my mother's wish after all.

Haruka slammed the door to the Student Council room open and marched her way inside yelling something like "Fujino". Waaaaait. "Fujino" as in the Student Council President? _Oh. Shit._ I'm in deep trouble.

"Seriously, if only I knew that I would be caught by this loud stupid lion, I shouldn't have gone to school today." I grumbled and glared at the back of the head of Haruka, who is still ranting about something I could care less, trying to bore holes in that thick lion head of hers.

"FUJINO! Are you listening? I said that this delinquent needs to be punished! Disrupting the school's peace and border is unforgivable!" she said.

"You mean order?" I smirked.

"I said that, idiot! Are you not even listening!" Seriously, is that even a question? I just smirked at her, knowing it would set her off.

"Gah! You and Fujino are so alike!" Now, who's the idiot? She even points an accusing finger at this "Fujino" and then at me for emphasis. Prft. Whatever.

"I'm leaving now. Fujino! Take care of this delinquent and punish her!" and the lion stormed out of the room and went on her way. That's when I decided to take a look at this Fujino. She is wearing a cream colored vest and black skirt. _Yep, definitely the kaichou_. Long chestnut hair framed her beautiful face. Creamy white skin that looks so soft. Perfect curves and the girl is clearly gifted in _that _department. And she has the most gentle and beautiful crimson eyes I have ever seen.

I saw her gave Haruka a nod of confirmation and I flinched. _Punishment._ Is time traveling not enough punishment? I heard her giggle and I realized that she must have seen me flinch. She must think that I'm scared of her. Oh no, I've been through much worse. I crossed my arms in indignation and looked away. I frowned at her when I realized that she keeps on staring at me weirdly and almost like in adoration. I tried to keep away the blush that's starting to surface and this warm feeling that's spreading in my body, but to no avail. Shit.

"Ara, Natsuki should not frown or else it will stick on her beautiful face. Now, we wouldn't want that, would we?" she teased. And she has the most beautiful voice I have ever heard…aside from my mother that is. _Kyoto-ben?_

"I'm not-wait! How did you know my name?" I asked. It's not every day that I encounter someone who calls me by my first name (except for Mai and her pet Mikoto) and I don't even know her. Have I met her somewhere?

"Ara, you already forget me? How cruel. Am I not beautiful enough for Natsuki? Natsuki must be thinking that I'm ugly."

"No! No! Please stop crying! You're not ugly! You are the most beautiful girl that I have seen, I swear!" I said in panick to pacify her and to stop her from crying. _Did I just admit that she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen?_

"Ara, thank you Na-tsu-ki." the crying stopped instantly and she beamed a smile at me. That's when I realized that she tricked me and my eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Y-you-you tricked me!" I can't believe her. It's the first time I met her and she's already treating me like we've been friends for so long…and with the teasing, _Oh God_, I think I wouldn't last long when I'm with her.

"Kannin na, Natsuki. You're just too cute." I sighed when I heard her giggle. I walked to her table and sat on the corner of it. I'm standing for so long and my legs are getting tired. A comfortable silence followed but not for too long.

"Anyway, have we met before? I don't…" I'm really curious as to who she is, where she met me or rather where and how we met, and how the hell she knew me. I'm curious as to who is this person who is smiling at me, even if I'm not at my best with my hair slightly disheveled and me wearing only my school 'uniform' which is creased from all the running I made, as if I am the most beautiful person in the world.

She stood from her seat and walked over me. She took my hands in her and I tensed up in response. Never in my short life had someone held my hands with all the love in the world except for my mother. She almost immediately let go of my hands just as I was getting used to the feeling. I mentally sighed in disappointment.

"I'm Fujino Shizuru. I knew you when I was a little girl." I tried to search my memory. Anything about a Fujino Shizuru. None came. And I realized that some future self of me has met her. Oh no. What if I did something horrible to her? Or what if she turns me to the police? I stood up and brushed my skirt.

"I'm sorry but I need to go now. I…" I want to get away as quickly as possible from her. I need to think of things.

"W-wait! Meet me later for tea or something?" she asked me before I was completely out of the room. I looked at her weirdly like she has gone out of her mind. First, no one has asked me out before except for my closest friends and that idiot of a boy named Takeda something. Second, she does not seem to be the type of person who would stammer. In fact, she seemed to be an ideal Janpanese woman. I saw the hope and fear replaced the adoration in her eyes. _Fear of what?_ I asked myself. I couldn't just destroy the hope in her eyes and something in the back of my mind is drawing me to her.

"Yes," my mouth said even before my mind could think. And I left.

I was standing out of the Student Council room for about ten minutes now. I couldn't seem to move from my spot. I realized that I want to know more about Shizuru. There's no use in denying the fact that I am captivated by her...not just by her beauty but by _her_. And there was no way I would admit that to anybody.

I heard some movements from the inside of the room and I scurried to the corner of the hall way, praying to whoever is listening that she wouldn't see me. Thank God she did not but something inside of me wished that she did.

When I was sure that the coast is clear, I went in the room. Somehow, being here makes me at peace so I decided to stay there for a little while. "She did not say when and where…" I said to myself. Lunch was fast approaching so I decided to take my leave but not before leaving her a note.

I smiled to myself in satisfaction and went to find Mai and Mikoto. I can feel that today will turn out to be a good one.

* * *

_**And here's the first chapter of MTTH :) I have done a little editing and..yeah -_- I'm sure you would have not gotten at the bottom of the page if you did not read this so**__** if it would not bother you so much, kindly click the Review button below and leave a review :D your review/criticism would be of great help. Thanks! :) **_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai-HiME. Got the idea from Audrey Niffenegger's _The_ _Time Traveler's Wife_. One awesome story.

_You should not be saying 'past is past' especially when you know flashbacks exists._

--------

**My Time Traveler Hime**

Chapter Two

_by Chill_

---

--

-

_Monday, July 24, 1989_(Shizuru is 16, Natsuki is 15)

N:

The wall clock reads 3:20, 40 more minutes and the school bell will rang. I sighed. I'm feeling anxious and excited since lunch that I barely touched my 'mayo topped with bread' sandwich which Mai called a miracle. _Please, not now. Don't make me time travel, _I prayed to whoever is listening.

20 minutes left, and I feel the familiar rush whenever I disappear. _Shit. _I hastily stood up from my seat and ran to the nearest bathroom, and I'm gone.

---

S:

The school bell rang about 20 minutes ago and here I was, stuck in the middle of a meeting Haruka deemed to be important, pretending to be listening and nodding my head occasionally to make it seem more believable. I looked outside the window, _I hoped Natsuki isn't waiting for far too long._

---

_Wednesday, February 20, 1980 _(Natsuki is 18, Natsuki is 5)

N:

I'm walking fast, trying not to look suspicious. I'm sporting a red baseball cap, a pair of dark shades, white sleeveless polo shirt with prints that says 'Future Leader of the Band', a pair of black skinny jeans, and boots. Two cops are fast approaching me; I need to get out of this place.

Thankfully, I'm still at Fuuka as I recognized some famous establishments around. I entered the train station was able to loose the cops following me because of the thick crowd. Scanning my surrounding, I saw a bench and sat there ungracefully, sighing heavily.

_Where am I?_ I asked my self. I took a quick glance at my surrounding and saw a woman not so far away from me reading a newspaper. I stood up and walked over her bench.

"Excuse me, ma'am? Can I see what today's date is?" I asked softly. Imagine my surprise when I saw my mother behind the newspaper. Young and breathing. Thankfully I'm wearing a cap and shades. Wonder what would happen if you saw someone that resembles you. Wouldn't it be kinda creepy? Weird? Scary?

"Oh. Sure thing." She smiled at me and I can't help but smile back as she hands me the paper. God, how I missed my mother. I wanted to hug her but that would be weird for sure. I saw my younger self sleeping peacefully on her lap and I ruffled her hair.

"She's wonderful, isn't she?" she stroked my younger self's hair lovingly. She really loved me.

"Yes, she is." I smiled.

A comfortable silence followed.

"Are you Kuga Saeko? The singer?" I asked her, trying to start a conversation. Of course, I knew who she is.

"Hai, I am. It's a surprise you knew me. Not many would recognize me." Her melodic laughter floated in the air. "Now, it would not be fair if you knew me and I don't even know your name. So mind telling me yours?"

"I'm Natsuki." I replied.

"Really? My little girl's name is also Natsuki. I hope she grew to be a polite woman as you are." She stood up and carried my younger self in her arms. The train is approaching.

"Well, here's my ride. It's a pleasure meeting you, Natsuki. I hope to see you some other time." Her smile filled my insides with warmth. She went inside the train and sat by the window. I waved back at her and she's gone.

"Its nice meeting you too, mother." A pile of clothes can be seen from where I stood moments ago.

---

_Monday, July 24, 1989 _(Shizuru is 16, Natsuki is 15)

N:

"Natsuki! There you are!" Mai exclaimed and hurriedly went to me, my clothes in her arms.

"Hey." I smiled at her. Thankfully, there is no other person in the rest room. Mai used to see me naked all the time. I grew up with her and she knew that I'm a time traveler so she took extra care when it comes to me. She handed me my clothing and I quickly put them on. My modesty gets the best of me. Although she is used to seeing me naked, I am not. Every time I time travel is like this. I appear at a place, naked as the day I was born, not knowing where I was. It's like taking a test unprepared. You'll never know what will happen and you can never change anything.

"Mai, what's the time?"

"4:20. Why? Are you going..." _Uh-oh._ I dash pass her shouting a 'Thanks'. I didn't even wait for her to finish her question. What matters is Shizuru. "...somewhere?" Mai sighed and made her way out of the restroom.

---

Normal POV

"Ara, forgive me for my tardiness, Natsuki. I hope you didn't wait for too long." Shizuru said as she tried to catch her breath. She breathed slowly trying to calm her pounding heart. _Natsuki looks so sexy and alluring wearing that red and black leather biking suit._ She's leaning on her bike, waiting by the front gate of the school as she had promised.

"It's not a problem. I just got here. So, shall we?" Natsuki straddled her bike and handed Shizuru her helmet. She waited for Shizuru to sit on the back but after several moment of waiting, nothing came. Natsuki gave Shizuru an inquisitive look.

"Ara, are you sure about that Natsuki?" She asked her, worried about their safety. She trusts Natsuki but she can't help but worry if Natsuki suddenly disappear.

"Hey, come on, give me some credit. I've been driving this since I was twelve." Natsuki said and she get the helmet from Shizuru and placed it on her herself. "And I'll drive extra carefully since you are riding with me. So don't worry, 'mkay?" She gave her a soft smile as she took her hand and guide her to her Ducati. Shizuru was thankful that she was wearing the helmet so Natsuki couldn't see the blush on her cheeks.

_I'll get back at you for this, Natsuki. _She too straddled the bike and placed her hands on Natsuki's shoulder.

"If you seriously want to fall off, put it there. Here." Natsuki placed her hand on top of Shizuru's and guide her arms to her waist. Shizuru blushed even more from their close proximity.

"So, where to?"

"Anywhere." _As long as you are there, Natsuki._

Shizuru tightened her hug around Natsuki and rested her helmet-clad-head on Natuski's back. _It feels so nice_..._to be able to hug you and feel your presence…to talk to you…to know that you are here. You are now and not from some distant future. I will never let you go, Natsuki._

Natsuki, on the other hand, blushed from the contact. _It feels oddly comforting…just like okaa-san's but in a different level. Your touch, Shizuru, makes me feel at ease. Your presence soothes my nerves and it feels like I can stay here and not go to some distant memory or see the future. Your smile and the way you look at me melt my heart and make me feel loved. I'm glad that I met you, Shizuru. Mother, are you happy for me?_

"Okay. Hold on tight!"

_To be continued._

* * *

Song for this chapter:

_Thunder by Boys Like Girls_

Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why  
I tried

I tried to read between the lines  
I tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simple explanation  
For what I'm feeling inside  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder

Today is a winding road  
Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today I'm on my own  
I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone  
I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)

And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
And longing for the breeze  
I need to step outside  
Just to see if I can breathe  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe theres a way out

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain

Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope  
I'm wrapped up in vines  
I think we'll make it out  
But you just gotta give me time  
Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain

Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder, and I said

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
Oh baby bring on the pain  
And listen to the thunder

A/N: by the way, to those who have read _The Time Traveler's Wife_, I will not be following the flow of the story. I want to make my own. Got the inspiration when I read it. And I'm like "Wow, I love it!" Haha. Thanks again to those who left a review and to those who read this fic. :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mai-HiME. Got the idea from Audrey Niffenegger's _The_ _Time Traveler's Wife_. One awesome story.

--------

**My Time Traveler Hime**

Chapter Three

_by Chill_

---

--

-

_I keep building the walls round my heart,  
But then I see you, and it all falls apart..._

_- Issues by The Saturdays_

_Tuesday, August 8, 1989_(Shizuru is 16, Natsuki is 15)

Normal POV

It is a normal morning in the Kuga household. Kuga Natsuki is in her bed fast asleep while birds happily chirp by her bedroom window. Warm ray of sunlight peeked through the tiny gaps of her cobalt blue curtains. The stillness and calmness in her room gives off the perfect picture of peacefulness – _Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee_–_*Crash!* _– until the face of her alarm clock greets her blue-painted wall a happy morning.

Another ring reverberates in the room and destroyed the silence yet again and it forced Natsuki to open her sleepy eyes, _6:00_ her cellphone says. It was lucky that it did not suffer the same fate as her alarm clock does. _Too bad you're too costly or else you will not be spared from my wrath, _Natsuki thought as she tried to sit up but failed miserably due to the weight at her midsection so she was forced to lie on her back again.

* * *

Flashback _(Monday, July 24, 1989)_

N:

After taking a jaunt in the town's outskirt, Shizuru and I went to the small café near the school campus. During our small ride, my nervousness came back together with that familiar rush so I decided that it would be best to eat where Mai is working at so if ever I'll disappear, Shizuru would have someone by her side and I could ease my mind a bit about her safety on walking home alone.

I saw Mai when we walked in the small café and I gave her a small wave. Like usual, it has the comfortable atmosphere and small chattering here and there but today was not one of the _usual_. Most of the customer are student from Fuuka Academy so no wonder they were wondering why their _beloved kaichou_ was with a _delinquent _like me while some non-students wolf-whistled at me and Shizuru. We sat at the far corner of the small shop and I could barely stop my eyebrows from twitching and frowning. My fist on top of the table balled into a fist then I felt warm hands gently placed upon it.

Shizuru smiled at me, a true smile unlike the ones she gave to the students here when we entered and it put me at ease. "Ara ara, has Natsuki forgotten already what I told her at the Student Council Room? Natsuki should not frown or else it will stick on her beautiful face," she teased me yet again but this time I did not blush. I flashed her a smile of my own and mutter a "thanks". Her smiled widened and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze before letting go of it.

_I missed her hands on mine…_I thought then I instantly blushed. I looked at her and saw one of her perfectly trimmed eyebrow arch in question, her smile turning into a smirk and I knew that she would tease me about it but fortunately she decided not to.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Mai nearing our table. _So that's why…_

"Natsuki!" Mai happily greeted me, "what a pleasant surprise! Haha! And here I am, all worried where you run off to…" she looked at Shizuru and then raised an eyebrow at me in question, "…and I see you are with Kaichou-san. What did you this time?" She playfully glared at me then gave me a teasing grin, "Are you here on a date?"

"M-M-Mai!" I instantly blushed. _What the hell?!_

"I'm not on a date with Shizuru! We're ju–"

"'Shizuru'? On a first name basis already? And it took me three years before you call me by name!" Mai pretended to cry and I glared at her.

"Cut the crap Mai! First, I know you are not crying, _missy._ And second, you should now by now that I'm not a big fan of formality." I crossed my arms at my chest.

"Haha. You know I'm just kidding Natsuki. And watch out your language or no mayo for a week, understand?" Mai sternly told me. I whimpered at the thought and I unconsciously put my 'puppy eyes'. I saw Mai looking away, _Gotcha!_

"Ara!" Shizuru exclaimed from her seat.

Mai cleared her throat then faced us again, "Anyway, may I take your order Natsuki? Kaichou-san?"

We gave Mai our order and then she excused herself. A few moments later she came back with our meal and bowed at Shizuru then went away while signaling to me to give her a call later which I nodded to.

While having our snack, I composed myself and forced my mind to focus on my main concerns her not drift to Shizuru's beautiful face, her perfect nose, her chestnut hair which frames her beautiful face at the right place, her lips which is curving upwards, her fascinating eyes that have the most unusual yet beautiful color I've ever seen which is staring back at mine…_Uh-oh._

"Tell me, Shizuru," I softly demanded before she could even tease me from being caught at staring. Luckily, I was able to force back my blush.

"What?" she asked. Her voice did not sound harsh. It is understanding, soothing, and compassionate.

"Everything. I mean, do you understand why I don't know you? I'm sorry about that–"

"Oh, no, Natsuki shouldn't be. I perfectly understand…why that is." Shizuru lowers her voice. "It's because for Natsuki none of it has happened yet, but for me, I've known her for a long time."

"How long?"

"About ten years. I first saw you when I was six."

We're just starting our conversation but it felt like I had already been fed loads full of information. I felt dizzy and that familiar rush came back again. _Shit,_ I thought. I held my head in my hands and I looked at her in worry.

"Natsuki? What's the matter?" She asked me. Her voice laced with worry. Her face is etched with concern. Shizuru reached out to me but then I stood up and I saw hurt or is it pain in her eyes, I did not know. "I-I ..It's nothing, Shizuru, don't worry" I tried to reassure her. "Excuse me for a sec. I'll be back!" and I ran off to the restroom.

On my way, I spotted Mai. Her face also shows worry, 'again' I mouthed to her and she nods in understanding. From the mirror I saw her enter the restroom and I disappeared.

---

"Ooof!" my butt hit the cold tiles of the rest room. This is second time this day Mai saw me buck naked and I could not help but shiver. It is so cold and I'm wet from head to toe so I think it is understandable. Mai carefully placed a warm towel around me and wrap me in a hug. I squirmed at first but she did not release me so I relented.

"T-Thanks," I muttered. "Where's Shizuru?" I inquired.

"She's outside. You did not tell me she knew!" She reprimanded me. I could not help but laugh at her a little despite my situation. _Poor Mai, she must have had a hard time making up excuses to Shizuru only to find out they're for naught,_ I snickered at my thoughts. "So, where and when did you come from?"

I was about to reply when Shizuru entered the comforts of my temporary haven, she was able to cover up her surprise but her eyes tell it all. Her surprise turned to confusion, then realization, then relief, then jealousy? Anger? I'm not sure. What I'm sure is, from that kind of aura she is emitting, I'm in trouble…and so is Mai.

"Ara. Tokiha-san. Natsuki," Her voice did not betray the emotions she is currently feeling. From the short time I spent with her, I knew that Shizuru is not the type of person who shows her emotions easily but her eyes shows it all. _Eyes is the window to the soul_, someone once said. And now I knew how true is that.

"Ka-ka-kaichou-san!" Mai hurriedly released me from her hug and nervously looked from left to right when Shizuru's eyes slightly narrowed.

"Umm. Natsuki, your clothes are there," she pointed on top of the sink where my neatly folded clothes is.

"Ka-kaichou," she bows to Shizuru so low I thought she's going to tumble, I laughed behind my hands but it instantly died in my throat when Shizuru's narrowed eyes were directed to me.

"S-Shizuru," I gulped nervously.

I saw Mai mouth a 'good luck!' then bolt outside. _Nice move, traitor!_

I wrapped the towel around me tightly and that is only when my state of undress really registered to my brain. _I'm naked! I'm naked with Mai in the restroom…and Shizuru saw Mai hugging me…and I did not bother to put on my clothes first! And Mai did not lock the freaking door!!!! I'm naked…with Shizuru just a few steps away!!!_

Every step Shizuru takes my heart race from fear. I could not move from my place and I knew my legs could not even support my weight. I shivered again from cold and from the lack of clothing but I squeaked in surprise when Shizuru suddenly drops on her knees in front of me and hugged me tightly to herself.

Her warmth, her scent and her presence engulfs me and my senses. I could not see anyone but Shizuru. I could not hear anything but our breathing and our heartbeat. I could not smell anything but her scent. I could not feel any coldness, only the softness of her body and her warmth.

My hands found her back and I returned her hug just as tightly, the towel that was once wrapped around me was long forgotten on the floor.

"I-I was so worried about you," Shiruzu's voiced cracked and I heard her sob. I stroked her back and I could not help but chuckle at her a little, "Silly Shizuru, I told you not to worry."

"I feared that I would never see Natsuki again," she rested her forehead on mine.

"I will always come back," I reassured her. Or am I trying to reassure myself?

"I'm afraid I might loose Natsuki," her face is dangerously closed to mine.

"You will not. I will always be with you," I wiped her tears away as I caressed her cheeks.

"I love you."

I kissed her.

* * *

N:

It's been two weeks since I first met her. Two wonderful weeks. I mentally laughed when I remembered how Shizuru insisted (begged in her own subtle way of course) to me to let her stay at my place. I need someone to look after me, she said. In retort, I said that Mai comes to my apartment regularly to check up on me. That's when I knew my mistake.

So after a major clean-up, here we are. Shizuru's been living with me. These two weeks has been the happiest days of my life ever since Mom passed away. Shizuru's the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me. Ever since I met her, the number of time I time traveled lessened and my life became wonderful.

* * *

"Shizuruuuuu," Natsuki groaned. "I know you're awake and would be smirking by now so do you mind if I get up and go change?"

The arms around her waist tightened and then they released her. Natsuki was about to get up when Shizuru pounced and sit atop her.

"Ara, I love it when Natsuki says my name like that," Shizuru smirked down at Natsuki, "perhaps Natsuki wants to do 'this and that'?" she teased which caused Natsuki to blush.

"S-Shi-Shizuru!" Natsuki's blush reddened when Shizuru pinned her arms above her head using one hand while the other hand caress Natsuki's cheek affectionately.

"Na-tsu-ki," Shizuru said Natsuki's name sensually.

_She's leaning down! She's too close! Too close! _Natsuki thought. But when her eyes focused on those cherry lips close to her own, she loose her focus and her eyes slowly shut on their own accord.

She felt Shizuru's breath on her face. Her hands moved from caressing her cheeks to her neck, her shoulder and then her side…then a tickling marathon commenced.

"Uwaaaaaa! Hahahaha! Haaaa–" Shizuru stopped for a moment "S-Stop it!" another bout of laughter "-Shizuru! Hahaha! S-Stop!" Natsuki gasped for air.

And Shizuru took this chance to kiss Natsuki deeply, leaving Natsuki breathless. After a few moments, Natsuki break their kiss and Shizuru released Natsuki form her 'captivity'.

She smirked down at Natsuki then kissed one of her reddened cheeks before standing up.

"Natsuki should hurry up or else we would be late for school," Shizuru said as she went to grab her school uniform before heading to the bathroom. "We wouldn't want Tokiha-san to think other reason why we're late for school now, would we?" A round of laughter before the door closed and a pillow greeted it a happy morning.

"S-shut up! And hurry up!" she yelled to Shizuru.

"Ara, so eager. Perhaps Natsuki would like to join me here so we could save some time?" Shizuru's voice could be heard through the bathroom's door.

"Shizuruuu" Natsuki groaned. And there is a tomato-Natsuki left lying on the bed and a laughing Shizuru bathing in the bathroom. Despite it all, a smile is present on her face. _Mother, can you see how happy I am?_

* * *

Song for this chapter:

_**While You Loved Me**_ by Rascal Flatts

If I ever write the story of my life  
Don't be suprised if you're where it begins  
Girl, I'd have to dedicate every line on every page  
To the memories we made, while you loved me

I was born the day you kissed me  
And I died inside the night you left me  
But I lived, oh how I lived  
While you loved me

I'd start with chapter one, love innocent and young  
As the morning sun on a new day  
Even though I know the end, Well I'd do it all again  
'Cause I got a lifetime in, while you loved me

I was born the day you kissed me  
And I died inside the night you left me  
But I lived, oh how I lived  
While you loved me

I was born the day you kissed me  
And I died inside the night you left me  
But I lived, oh how I lived (I lived)  
I was born the day you kissed me  
(the day you kissed me baby)  
And I died inside the night you left me  
But I lived, oh how I lived  
(I lived) While you loved me

**Haha. So that's it! Sorry for the delay in update. I've been pretty busy these past few weeks...err, I mean months. Haha. Thank you for all those who review. I appreciate all of them. Until the next chapter. Happy holidays! :)**


End file.
